The present invention relates to decorative dispensing containers for small objects.
Small utilitarian objects such as matches, paper clips, medicines, and the like generally come in containers which are unattractive. Decorative containers are available for such objects. However, such decorative containers usually have a hinged top, sliding top, or lift off cover. The prior art hinged top, sliding top, and lift off cover designs are generally unsatisfactory. The hinged and sliding tops are expensive to manufacture, while a lift off top provides very little security.
Thus, there is a need for a decorative dispensing container that is more secure and less expensive than prior art containers.